epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Tien Shinhan vs Hiei
ya yo ya yo *cue terrible 4Kids OnePiece theme* wait this isn't my onepiece battle and yet it still has User:Icey778 guesting in it huh go figure and yay lazy hint wait i'm writing my one piece battle all by myself that makes no sense go home smooth you're drunk wait no that's nikki who's high anyways this is the battle of the tsundere triclops icey played tien, that's right, i didn't even play the dragon ball character in this one (though i did actually originally ask icey to play hiei he chose to play tien and it came out better this way imo) i made the cover for this on my phone......... why tf can't you choose to look for renders when google image searching on your phone, smh google get your stuff together skeep made hieis title card battle i guess: Hiei: I've got some flows to Hakushow a Kikoho I've mastered the third eye, you can't even make it close Compare our big attacks using all our might Fire off, and I singe my arm, you lose your life A sarcastic ass of an assassin, but enough compliments I don't like you, baka, I just want you dead. Your power level's about as high as that farmer And you've got all the class of Kuwabara Your insipid complications really gets the bloodlust racing This blade's an analogy, not overcompensation. With your L to Piccolo and your relationship with Chiaotzu I'm not the first demon to take you down - or to out you. Tien Shinhan: Chaiotzu stand back I'm gonna attack this sidelined hack Stacks of techniques, but trapped by lack of tacts! I'm a four armed triclops, you got a boring synop! Got the hots for Mukuro but you're the half and half THOT! I took a sock from a man stronger than anything you fought You been caught off guard due to your cockiness ever thought? Raaaa you had to have help to step up to Sensui I took down kid goku who was beastly he couldn't defeat me! I got the tri beam while you're trying too hard to score a creature, That's Mukuro by binding her father and lining him up as a garden feature! I need to take a nap- uh this junior's cells are a low bruiser You do tragedies and that's your strategy sounds like a true "seducer" Hiei: Ooh! And he Launches off onto an side plot Though that's really just the life of this Triclops Sidelined quicker than Krillin and only filler killing Broken like Mercenary Tao but a hypocrite shilling Righteous indignation, but I'm a fucking demon! Stab you in your face calm, and you've got me seething! So I'll eat your soul, because my bars are pretty hot! I'm protecting Yukina, but Chiaotzu's three deaths say you're not Tien Shinhan: You were cast out as child, raised by bandits, basically banished! Now you brandish your black sword at someone who semi perf cell couldn't manage? And if not even an all female clan wanted you, it's no wonder you're loved by few! You know what's really cute is when you lost to Yusuke who you couldn't execute! You had to have an implant in Jagan to get significant in combat Your hand to hand doesn't meet any type of good demand stats I break weaklings legs and you're mini so this should be a sweep Easier than when Master Roshi said "that's enough," you lack feats! Outro: Who won this blocklops battle? Tien Shinhan Hiei Which battle should be next? Deadpool battle Terminator battle Too many animoo battle Category:Blog posts